Dance
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Just a cute one shot I had to write about the ute couple Takano and Ritsu doing cute thangs and stuff... ;) enjoy!


I didn't want this. I didn't want want this to happen and that's why I denied it for so long. I didn't want these feelings. I didn't want them back.

I tried for 10 years to rid myself of these horrible feelings but instead they came crashing back the moment I figured out who he was. His persisting finally won me over but did I really want this?

Just an hour ago I left Takano's apartment after having sex with him. I mean it wasn't my intent but he swept me away and I just let him. I'm ashamed to admit that I willingly let him have his way.

But now it's a whole different story because now I have to face this browned eyed perverted! Why did things come to this? And this song... What was he in high school? It sounds old and sappy as hell!

I sighed, looking at the door in front of me. It was his door. The door to Takano's apartment and I could hear soft music bellowing from his room. I was trying to work on my script but he just had to turn it up.

I clenched my hands and knocked on the door. Not a moment later the door swung open to reveal a very happy looking Takano. "Oh Ritsu, you finally came over." He smiled. I gave him a confused look because I was completely clueless.

"What do you mean?" Realizing that I forgot my point I glared at him. "Just turn down the music it's bothering me and I'm sure the whole apartment agrees with me." I stated. He gave a light chuckle.

"Ritsu... When will you learn to lighten up? Don't you remember this song? Come on don't tell me you forgot it." He gave me a charming smile. I stood there thinking. Remember this song?

The song played on and suddenly it dawned on me. Way back in my high school days when I fell in love with a special senpai this song played on his tv one evening as we were having sex.

I had felt embarrassed and thought that it had bonded the two of us. I never knew what senpai thought about it though. A feeling of sadness swept over me and I shook my head, realizing my emotions.

I can't fall in love with this man! Even if he does play special songs from our past. I glared at him. "Please turn it off. The memory of it makes this whole thing worse." I spat out. This made him smirk.

"Makes it worse? Come on Ritsu. You know as well as I that this song is ours." He stated. I tried hard not to blush. "N-no it's not!" He shook his head and then pulled me inside his apartment.

"H-hey! Let go pervert!" Now I was blushing. Stupid Takano! He lead me to his living room where he stopped and took a formal stance. Does he want to dance? My blush worsened.

"No.. Takano let me go!" I demanded. He smiled and grabbed my hands. "Just let things be Ritsu. I love you." He whispered before he wrapped an arm around my waist and taking a step into the dance.

I was hesitant. I don't want to dance to this song with him. We'll get close and become all lovey dovey. I DON'T WANT THAT! Yet... I move my feet with the rhythm just as Takano did. He smiled at me, he was having fun.

Seeing him happy I couldn't hold back the smile that spread on to my face as well. "Ha, we haven't done this in forever." I giggled. Takano chuckled. "You got that right. I miss this Ritsu." He smiled whist fully at me.

Smiling back I didn't even notice we had stopped until Takano spoke. "Ritsu... I need to know. Do I have a chance? Do we have a chance?" He was suddenly serious. Backing up my heart began to pound. No! No! Takano why did you ruin this moment?!

Tears filled my eyes and my hands pulled away from him as I backed up. I tucked them against my chest, shaking my head. It's just so unfair! "My heart pounds so erratically when your around Takano. I don't want to feel this happiness from you because I remember how broken I was when we fell apart."

I cried loudly. I want to tell him that my heart pounds because of him but I'm just too scared! His eyes widened for some reason and he walks to me. "Ritsu... Your feelings... That's love. You know it and I know it. I embrace those feelings because I remember the happiness we shared back then."

Now realizing I already said my thoughts aloud I blushed. He knows now! He knows my feelings! "Ritsu... Can you accept your feelings for me? Because I love you. You know that right? I love you and I won't ever lose you again. I will love you forever!"

He was serious and my heart stopped from his words. "Takano..." Do I tell him? I want to! I want us to be happy with one another. For one another. Yes! I will! "Takano... I... I..." I gulp. I will say it! I need to say it!

"Ritsu?" He lifted my chin up and he looked into my eyes. "Takano I... I think I'm in-" I stopped talking as he hugged me tightly and as close as possible. "I won't force you to confess. Take your time..." He says.

I was full on blushing and my heart was racing and I felt like I could melt into butter and that my stomach was full of butterflies. I gulped. No! If I don't confess now then I just might die from these feelings. "T-Takano I'm in love with you! I love you a lot! A-And I hate how you make me melt at the sound of your voice. Or how you send me shivering from you touch..."

I started to sniffle as I was suddenly over come with emotion. "R-Ritsu?" Takano was shocked. "You make my head spin and my heart throb. My stomach flutters every time we're together and I can never get you out of my head. If that isn't love then tell me what is?" I was just pouring my heart out and after all was said and done I became super embarrassed. I stood up ready to run.

"No! Ritsu wait..." Takano grabbed my hand. I stopped in my tacks and waited. Oh god. What's he gonna say? Is it going to be just like in high school? I don't what I'd do if we separated again... I... I- "Ritsu I love you. Ritsu in so happy you confessed!" He pulled me on to his lap and hugged me, nestling his face into my neck. I blush.

"T-Takano..." It doesn't feel right calling him Takano. "M-mas-Masamune... I l-love you..." I murmur. He tightens his grip and lifts his head up so he can kiss me. We start out with just a simple, gentle kiss that makes me flutter with butterflies but then things turn and he licks my lip.

The feeling of him licking my lip makes me moan and I open my mouth for him. Soon he's exploring everything he can inside my mouth. Again I'm reduced to a moaning mess while he tongue fucks my mouth. I grip his shirt and feel myself melting away. I won't stop this because I love him.

I'm going to continue this dance. This love dance... This dance of life that will bring sorrow and happiness but as long as he is with me I have nothing to fear. I love Masamune with all my heart and I'm glad I choose him and that he choose me. I'm truly in love with this man.


End file.
